


amenities

by blazeofglory



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: AU: Boone lives, and he and Jack get to enjoy the shower in the hatch.“I haven’t felt this good in weeks,” Boone says with a groan, slicking back his hair and turning to Jack with a grin.Jack laughs easily, reaching forward to run his fingers through Boone’s wet hair, pulling Boone in for a kiss. The water pressure isn’t great and the temperature is lukewarm, but Jack has no complaints.
Relationships: Boone Carlyle/Jack Shephard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	amenities

**Author's Note:**

> love, always, to Sina. 
> 
> @ anyone somehow reading Lost rare pair fics in 2020... i love you.

“I haven’t felt this good in weeks,” Boone says with a groan, slicking back his hair and turning to Jack with a grin. 

Jack laughs easily, reaching forward to run his fingers through Boone’s wet hair, pulling Boone in for a kiss. The water pressure isn’t great and the temperature is lukewarm, but Jack has no complaints. Boone wraps his arms around Jack and pulls him closer. 

“I’m sure someone else must want the shower,” Jack reluctantly whispers when they part. 

“I don’t care,” Boone replies, shifting 'til his back is against the tile, and he keeps Jack close, pressed all along his lithe body. Boone smirks. “You really wanna get out already?” 

In answer, Jack kisses Boone again, biting and hard. Their legs slot together and they’re both getting hard quick. 

Jack pulls back with one last sharp nip to Boone’s bottom lip. For one reverent moment, Jack runs his hands over Boone’s perfect chest— and then Jack takes a small step back. Before Boone can even protest, Jack says, “Turn around.” 

Boone gives a wicked grin, then promptly turns around, bracing his arms against the tile. 

“You’re perfect,” Jack murmurs, pressing a kiss to Boone’s shoulder as his hands roam down Boone’s back and then grab his ass. 

“Better hurry up and fuck me,” Boone says cheekily, grinning at Jack over his shoulder. “Don’t want anyone to get mad at you for hogging the shower.” 

Jack rolls his eyes fondly. “Awfully presumptuous of you to think I’m going to fuck you.” 

“Is my ass out just so you can stare?” Boone asks with a laugh. 

“Maybe,” Jack replies, grabbing the soap again and lathering up his fingers. Boone really is a distracting sight, all tanned and toned and _gorgeous_. Jack reaches out and cups Boone’s ass with one hand. “Spread your legs more.” 

“Now we’re talking.” Boone does as he’s asked, and Jack wastes no time—he brings his slick fingers to Boone’s hole and slides one inside without any preamble. Boone groans, “ _Yes_ , Jack.” 

Jack leans in, nipping sharply at Boone’s neck. He whispers, “We aren’t alone down here, baby. Someone could hear you.” 

“You think they don’t know we’re fucking?” Boone asks with a breathless laugh, shifting his hips back to meet Jack’s fingers. “You think they don’t know _exactly_ what we’re doing in here?” 

Jack slides a second finger inside and Boone moans again, not even bothering to try to keep it down. It’s _hot_ —Boone is always so hot—but Jack wants to keep these noises all to himself. 

“I don’t care if they know,” Jack whispers in Boone’s ear. “They don’t get to hear you like this.” 

“Oh?” Boone challenges, glancing over his shoulder again to raise a brow at Jack. “Feeling possessive?” 

The thing is, Jack’s always been a jealous, possessive man. These feelings aren’t new; they aren’t even new with Boone. 

“You’re mine,” Jack whispers, and Boone _shivers_ , head falling forward to rest against his arms. “Now be good, Boone.” 

Jack can tell that Boone is actually trying to keep in the nosies now as Jack fucks Boone with his fingers, but it’s still _loud_. The noise of the water hitting the floor can’t disguise the slick sound of Jack’s fingers in Boone’s ass, and the gasping breaths that Boone can’t hold back. Jack adds a third finger—and it’s not quite so smooth this time. Soap doesn’t make for great lube, and the shower makes it an even more tenuous situation—but Boone groans in obvious pleasure, and Jack just barely muffles the sound by putting a hand over Boone’s mouth. 

“You like it rough, baby?” Jack whispers, keeping his hand over Boone’s mouth as he fucks him hard. “You like it when it hurts a little, don’t you?” 

Boone nods, almost frantic. 

“You like when I get you up against a tree or on your knees in the caves, huh?” Jack continues, and _god_ , he’s hard. They already don’t have time for this, but he’s about ready to stop caring about that and just fuck Boone here and now. “You’re fucking perfect, Boone. You take it so well.” 

Boone mumbles something against Jack’s hand, so Jack pulls it away. 

“Fuck me,” Boone whispers immediately, a desperate edge to his voice. “I can be quiet, Jack, I can. I need you inside me.” 

Jack reaches down and wraps a hand around Boone’s hard cock, stroking slowly. “We don’t have time, Boone. You can come like this.” 

“Please,” Boone begs, turning to look at Jack over his shoulder with wide eyes. He spreads his legs a little further apart, and it’s a gorgeous, _obscene_ view to see three of Jack’s fingers steadily fucking him, sinking in so deep. “Jack, we can be quick, come on.” 

“We don’t have lube,” Jack points out reluctantly. 

“Just use the soap, I don’t _care_ ,” Boone whines, though he still keeps his voice low. “I need your fucking cock inside me.” 

“I can’t believe how fucking spoiled you are,” Jack murmurs as he reaches for the soap again. Really, there aren’t many ways Jack can spoil Boone on the island, but he does his best—Boone always has food and water, and the best pillow and blanket in the caves. 

In another life, Jack would be taking Boone out to five star restaurants, enduring long shopping trips to buy Boone whatever he wants, and fucking Boone face-to-face on a king sized mattress. In that other life, they’d have all the comfort and privacy and safety that they lack here. 

But they’re here, on the island, and Jack is making do. 

“This gonna hurt a little,” Jack whispers as he lines up his cock. “You’re gonna love it.” 

Jack puts his hand over Boone’s mouth once more, then he presses inside him, cock sliding so _deep_ inside Boone immediately. Jack doesn’t even notice the water falling all around them anymore, and he doesn’t worry about the people he knows must be waiting in the hatch—he just gives Boone what he fucking _needs_. 

Jack kisses and bites at Boone’s neck as he fucks him, losing himself in Boone’s tight, hot body. 

“Jerk yourself off,” Jack whispers, then nips Boone’s ear. “You’re going to come for me.” 

Immediately, Boone nods and reaches down, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking in time as Jack fucks him. The water is starting to get cold, but Jack doesn’t care—Boone is _hot_. With one hand on Boone’s hip and one hand over his mouth, Jack fucks him hard and fast and deep, and it only takes a minute before Boone groans against Jack’s hand and comes. 

“Let me,” Jack whispers, hips stilling for a second as he reaches for Boone’s hand before the water rinses him clean. Boone reaches back over his shoulder and Jack takes Boone’s fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at every last drop of come. 

“ _Jack,_ “ Boone whispers, sounding _wrecked_. “Jack, please.” 

Boone’s fingers slide free from Jack’s mouth, and Jack covers Boone’s mouth again just in time to muffle a loud moan as Jack picks up the pace again. He’s already so close, and now isn’t the time to show off his stamina. He bites down on Boone’s shoulder, muffling himself this time, as he thrusts into Boone just a few more times, before his hips stutter and he _comes_ with a low groan, deep inside Boone. 

They’re quiet for a moment, both gathering their breath, and then Boone shivers. 

“The water is freezing,” Boone points out, sounding amused, and that spurs Jack into action. He pulls out carefully, and rinses them both off just enough, before shutting off the water. Immediately, Boone turns around, a satisfied smile on his face. “Showers are even better than I remember them.” 

“Spoiled,” Jack teases again, laughing. He steps out of the shower, grabbing two towels—he hands one to Boone, then leans in for a soft, lingering kiss before pulling back to dry himself off. “How many people are gonna be mad at us for stealing all the warm water?” 

Boone shrugs, unbothered and handsome. “They can’t complain, they got to hear us have sex. They should applaud when we get out.” 

Jack snorts an undignified laugh. “If Locke is standing outside this door when I open it, I’m never making eye contact with him again.” 

“This feels like a love triangle sometimes,” Boone laughs as he gets out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel. “You and John, fighting over my attention...” 

“There’s no fight,” Jack points out, stepping in close and running his fingers through Boone’s wet hair. Jack grins. “I already won.” 

“Shut up,” Boone says lightly, still grinning. “Kiss me again.” 

Jack leans in, and just as their lips touch—someone bangs on the bathroom door. 

“Are you done in there?” Sun calls out, and Jack and Boone both start to laugh. 


End file.
